Cuando todo puede mas que el amor
by Arkham'lp
Summary: Ellos se aman, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero, ¿despues de una boda fallida podran volver a la normalidad o su amor quedara en el olvido? One-shot


Hola, esta vez les traigo un one-shot de uno de mis animes favoritos **Ranma ½**. Y quiero dedicarselo a una persona muy especial para mi. **Tenshiko-kute,** gracias por ser una gran amiga, una gran escritora y encima por aguantar mis comentarios divagatorios para con tus historias y aparte por leer todas las tonterias que escribo como fics y con la historia original que ahora esta algo parada, muchas gracias. Gracias por escucharme siempre, por darme consejos en lo que sea que te pida y por no olvidarte. Y claro, gracias por tus grandes historias. Espero que esto te guste un poquito C:

**Aclaraciones:** utilizo mis OC's para no dejar en mal a ninguno de los personajes de Ranma. El nombre de los amigos de Ranma y las amigas de Akane se me olvidaron —los que asisten con ellos a clases—.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de su creadora, Rumiko-sama, yo los utilizo como diversión y sin animo de lucro.

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Cuando todo puede más que el amor.**

Akane se acababa de levantar. Iba directamente hacia el baño, aun somñolienta, cuando se topó con Ranma. Él venía corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo, huia de su padre, el tío Genma, quien ahora estaba convertido en panda. Ranma vió a Akane y se detuvó abruptamente, su padre no paró a tiempo y cayó encima de él.

"Buenos días Akane". Saludó el tío Genma con uno de sus letreros.

— Buenos días tío Genma... Ranma.

— Bue...

Akane no dejó que el chico de la trenza terminara de saludarla, se volvío de inmediato a su habitación y lo ignoró como ya era costumbre.

Ranma miró a Akane y como se alejaba de él. Eso era tan doloroso. Verla hacer eso siempre le recordaba aquel día en que se suponía se iban a casar. Daría todo porque eso si hubiera pasado. Y porque lo que hizó después jamas hubiera ocurrido.

**Seis meses atras...**

La tan esperada boda había fracaso rotundamente. Todo gracias a esa bendita agua del hombre ahogado. No, si el hombre encargado de aquellos estanques chinos era un maldito inoportuno. Mira que mandar ese tipo de regalo justo a la boda, donde todos los "medios hombres" se encontraban, era algo todavía más que inoportuno. Y ahora por ese maldito regalo todo estaba como estaba. Con Akane más que enfurecida, el tío Soun más que molesto y decepcionado y encima toda la panda de medios hombres... Más que felices. Si pues todos ellos, junto con Ranma, habían dejado de ser mitad hombre-mitad otra cosa, ahora no importaba que el agua fria cayera sobre ellos, seguirían siendo los mismos. Pero eso que importaba, Akane estaba vuelta un demonio... Bien para que mentía, Ranma estaba más que feliz, más que contento, más que emocionado y extaciado. Estaba en la bendita gloria. Y como no estarlo si después de todo su sufrimiento su mal ya estaba curado.

Akane, con su hermoso vestido blanco, observaba a Ranma, ese estupido egoísta tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamas le había visto en toda su vida. La chica frunció más el ceño y descruzó sus brazos, los cuales los había tenido hasta hace unos instantes cruzados sobre su pecho. Jaló con fuerza el belo de su cabeza y quedó completamente despeinada. Observó todo alrededor. A los pocos presentes que aun quedaban (Xian Poo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Kodachi, Kuno, Sasuke, sus amigas de la escuela, la abuela de Xian Poo, el maestro Hapo Sai, el doctor Tofu, su padre, sus hermanas y el tío Genma), a los arreglos que meticulosamente su hermana mayor, Kasumi, había preparado para ese día, la comida (preparada por la madre de Ranma y Kasumi), las flores y... Ahora vió la imagen que en verdad había. La mayoria de las cosas estaban tiradas y destrozadas, sobre todo los regalos de boda, y todo por esa maldita botella que contenía el agua del hombre ahogado.

Ranma se acercó a su bella prometida. Seguía sonriendo, y no, no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

— ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida! —exclamó con estusiasmo al estar frente a ella.

Akane desvió la vista del salón y concentró su mirada —su furiosa mirada— sobre la del chico.

— A si, ¿y cómo por qué?

— ¿Cómo que cómo por qué? —Ranma dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de Akane— Soy yo, mirame —sarandeó a la chica—. Si me mojas no me volvere mujer, ¿quieres ver? Es fabuloso.

— No, gracias, ya tube suficiente con verte tirarte clavados en el estanque —contestó ella con molestia y apartó sus manos de sus hombros.

¿Cómo era posible que el estuviera asi?

— Oye Akane, no se por qué pero me da la impresión de que no estas feliz por mi.

Algo dentro de la chica estalló.

— Ranma... de verdad que eres un desconsiderado —Akane no pudo más y se soltó a llorar— ¡Todo lo que te importa eres tú, tú y siempre tú! —gritó dolida y agachó la cabeza— Parece que no te das cuenta de lo importante que era para mi todo esto, parece que de verdad eres tan imbecil como siempre pensé, parece que de verdad tu no me amas.

Ranma palideció ante lo que Akane le decía, ¿de verdad estaba escuchando lo que escuchaba? Si, todo habia sido demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. La boda, el agua, los demas comportandose a más no poder, si todo había sido mucho. Eso había sido un sueño que ahora se convertía en pesadilla.

— ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera tan infantil? —gritó esta vez él— ¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mi? ¿Por qué sacas todas estas estupideces? Pensé que habías dejado de ser aquella niña boba de antes.

— ¡Pues no, fijate que no! Soy la misma de antes y siempre sere asi.

— Chicos deberían calmarse —intervinó Soun antes de que las cosas pasaran a más.

— Tu no te metas —dijeron al mismo tiempo Ranma y Akane.

— Si, eres la misma de antes, y creeme si sigues siendo asi nunca conseguiras que alguien te ame —contestó Ranma a Akane.

— Ranma, no digas esas cosas —amonestó con evidente enojo Genma.

— Yo digo lo que quiero y nadie me lo va a impedir —se defendió el chico—. Y Akane... —cuando Ranma se giró de regreso a ella sintió que su corazón se partió en dos.

— Entonces tu nunca me has amado, siempre he sido tal cual soy —cascadas de lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el llanto y sus ojos estaban empezando a hincharse—. ¡¿Si no me amas por qué demonios aceptaste esta boda? Creo que en verdad no querias esto y por eso terminaste destruyendolo todo...

_"Hasta mi corazón"._

— No, Akane, yo... —"¿Y ahora como me las arreglo?" pensó Ranama, sin duda aun no le daba la importancia debida a las cosas—. Mira Akane, mejor dejemos de pelear, ¿si? Cuando estas enojada siempre dices cosas de las cuales después te arrepientes, es mejor que nos calmemos. Ademas solo era la boda, cualquier otro día podemos volver a hacerla, es más, ¿qué te parece mañana? ¿Mmm? ¿Mañana sería un buen día?

Estaba claro, Ranma era el peor patán del mundo. Claro para el eso no importaba, para el ese no era un día especial, ¿por qué lo sería si solo se iba a casar con ella? Porque claro, ¿quien en su buen juicio se querría casar con alguien asi de malhumorada, boba, masculina, gruñona, mandona y aparte que no sabe cocinar ni hacer muchas labores del hogar? Pero ahora estaba claro como el agua, ella jamás se casaría con alguien como él. Un estupido patán que solo se interesa en si mismo, que no media sus palabras ni el daño que causaba con ellas, un tonto crío que aun no podía madurar. Ese era el problema de Ranma, seguía sin darse cuenta que ya no tenían dieciseis años.

— Sabes Ranma, yo, yo podre decir cosas que no debería cuando estoy furiosa, pero tú en cambio, las dices todo el tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Akane? _—"Ahora si, que ¿quien entiende a las mujeres?"._

— Ranma tú te amas más a ti que a mi, y asi las cosas no pueden ser —Akane se limpió las lágrimas y aun con el corazón deshecho le regaló la más sincera sonrisa al que siempre sería el más grande amor de su vida—. Te dejo libre Ranma, ya no quiero más de ti.

El llanto nuevamente asomó en los ojos de la chica, pero antes de que Ranma viera caer otra lágrima más de ella, Akane salió disparada del lugar. Chocó con el brazo de Ranma, el por incercia levantó la mano y pescó la de Akane, no quería que lo dejara libre, ¿pues quien se creía que era? ¿Creía acaso Akane que podía hacer que la amara y después simplemente olvidarla?

— Akane...

Akane soltó su mano de la de Ranma con brusquedad y se fue. Ranma sintió un dolor indescriptible y pensó que si estuviera en una novela o un manga la imagen se hubiera visto de ese modo en que los colores se invierten, un rayo atraviesa las dos figuras (él y Akane) partiendolos a la mitad y de pronto toda la imagen estallaría en mil pedazos. Por lo menos esa era la imagen que había en su mente y en su corazón. Se quedó pasmado y, aunque su cerebro le ordenó a sus piernas que se movieran y siguieran a Akane, estas no le respondieron.

Akane entró a su habitación, cerró con candado la puerta e hizó lo mismo con la ventana, que era por donde Ranma pretendería entrar, y como pudó se quito el vestido de novia que portaba, lo arrojó contra el suelo, lo vió y, llorando, se tiró sobre el.

Pasaron un par de horas en las cuales todo mundo fue a su habitación y quisó entrar a ver como se encontraba, como no podían pasar desde la puerta le daban palabras de apoyo y le decían que Ranma tenía razón, que la boda podian realizarla otro día...

Ranma fue el único que nunca fue a verla.

**Presente**

Ranma estaba sentado, desayunaba a gran velocidad. Su padre, aun convertido en panda, trataba de ganarle y comer más que él.

— Sigo pensando que es increible que después de que por fin consiguieras ser normal te fueras nuevamente a ir a caer a China en el mismo pozo donde un panda se ahogo —mencionó Nabiki mirando con atención a su tío—. Peor ha de ser saber que el estanque del hombre ahogado se seco.

— Eso es porque mi padre es bastante bobo.

"Callate Ranma". El tío Genma sacó otro de sus letreros.

— No tengo la culpa de decir la verdad.

— ¡Ya me voy! —gritó Akane desde la entrada para luego deslizar la puerta y salir.

— Espera Akane tu... Ahhh, esa niña, se ha vuelto tan descuidada —dijo Kasumi con cansancio—. Ranma, ¿podrías por favor llevarle su bento?

Kasumi miró a todos lados pero Ranma ya no estaba.

_"Tengo que lograr que me dejes de ignorar"_ pensaba el chico de la trenza mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la escuela. Iba más que decidido a aclarar las cosas con Akane, ya estaba harto de que ella pasara de él, de que hiciera como si no existiera, como si no lo amara.

A dos cuadras de la escuela visualizó a Akane, apresuró su paso y cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia le gritó:

— ¡Akane, espera! ¡Akane!

La chica giró y vió a su antiguo prometido correr hacia ella como alma que lleva el viento, con una expresión totalmente decidida y los ojos casi llameantes. Algo en Akane supó el motivo de que él se viera así y su corazón latió desenfrenadamente. Dió un paso con toda la intención de acortar el camino entre los dos. Ranma lo notó y su corazón —después de mucho— volvió a parecer que latía. Todo empezaba a parecer perfecto y de pronto...

— ¡Ranma! —exclamó una chica desde detras de él. Se le abalanzó encima y lo abrazó por la espalda.

El corazón de Ranma volvió a dejar de funcionar al ver que Akane se daba la vuelta y se iba.

**Dos semanas atras...**

Ranma estaba sentado sobre un árbol, era la hora del almuerzo. Los dos chicos que siempre iban con él y Ryoga —quien ahora si asistia a la escuela, gracias a Akane— estaban a la sombra del mismo árbol.

— Akane se ve tan linda cuando sonrie —dijo uno de ellos.

— Y cuando se enoja —contestó el otro.

— Akane siempre se ve linda —afirmó Ryoga lanzando un suspiro.

Los tres chicos observaban de lejos a Akane, quien, junto con sus amigas, comian sentadas sobre el cesped en una inclinación de los jardines de la escuela.

— Lo bueno que Ukyo no esta aqui, si te oye decir eso te agarra a espatulazos.

— ¿Saben cuando no se ve linda? —cuestionó el primero que habia hablado.

— Siiii —dijeron Ryoga y el otro chico al tiempo—. Cuando otros hombres se le acercan —el primero se les habia unido.

En esos momentos uno de los chicos de primero se le habia acercado. Estaban charlando y Akane se veia muy sonriente. El chico sacó algo de su bolsillo, era un sobre, se lo entregó a Akane, estaba algo sonrojado, se despidió de ella y se fue del lugar. A unos dos metros sus amigos lo esperaban, corearon un ¡kyyya! imitando a las chicas y lo abrazaron colgandose de sus hombros. No cualquiera se atrevia a hacer lo que él. Las amigas de Akane la miraron y sonrieron, le hicieron un par de bromas y continuaron hablando. Ella guardo el sobre en el bolsillo de su falda.

Ranma había dejado de comer. Tenía clavada la vista en el chico que había ido con Akane, sabía bien quien era. Nagata Konatsu. Desde que había entrado ese año se había interezado en Akane. Aun sabiendo que Ranma estaba comprometido con ella no disimulaba su interes. Después de la boda fallida comenzó a acercarse más a Akane, y entrando de las vacaciones de verano hasta empezó a pasar tiempo con ella en los almuerzos, si y ahora le daba una declaración de su amor por escrito. Maldito mocoso. Lo peor no era él, era ver aquella sonrisa que Akane siempre le dedicaba.

Ranma bajó del árbol. Eso no se quedaria así. No sabía que iba a hacer pero... Algo haria, Akane no podía actuar de ese modo.

— ¿A donde vas Ranma? ¿Te has puesto celoso? ¿Te cabreaste? —inquirió Ryoga.

— Un estupido solo dice estupideces —gruñó este.

— Si, justo te acabas de describir —contraatacó Ryoga, se pusó en pie—. ¿Por...

— ¡Saotome Ranma! —gritó una chica poniendose delante de él y llamando la atención de muchos— ¡Saotome Ranma, me gustas! Se que es un gran atrevimiento lo que hago pero... ¡Quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo! ¡Sal conmigo por favor!

Muchos habian escuchado a la chica y miraban hacia ellos con atención, Akane también lo hacia. Konatsu, el chico que acababa de hablar con ella se le acercó y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de esta. Ranma vió aquel acto y de pronto algo extraño se removió dentro de él. Algo que aumentó su tamaño en gran medida y a gran velocidad. Ver que Akane volteara a ver a Konatsu y le dedicara esa enternecedora sonrisa no ayudo en nada. Aquel sentimiento explotó y salió de él de la peor forma.

Akane volvió su vista a donde Ranma. Aquellos pedazos que constituian ahora a su corazón se rompieron en trozos más pequeños, mucho más dificiles de reparar. Ranma besaba a aquella chica como nunca la besó ni la besaria a ella. Bien la verdad es que solo hubo un beso entre ambos, en el cual el estaba en su estado gatuno asi que no contaba, y eso hacia aquel acto peor.

**Presente**

— Hoy no me esperaste Ranma, ¡que malo eres! —masculló Nana en un completo berrinche, parando las trompas y haciendo voz de niña pequeña.

Okamura Nanako era esa chica que se le declaró aquel día a Ranma. Con aquel beso ella pensó —como todos— que su respuesta era un si y ahora no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a su novio. No es que ella fuera una chica celosa y acechadora, lo que pasaba es que de verdad estaba enamorada de Ranma y eso le hacia querer estar siempre con él.

— Nanako...

— Dime Nana o Nako, ya te lo he dicho, ay Ranma, si no fueraz tan guapo ya te hubiera dado una golpiza —bromeó y después se acerco a besarlo en la mejilla.

— ¡¿Qué haces? —exclamó Ranma mirando para todos lados freneticamente.

— Succionandote el cerebro por la mejilla —dijo Nanako con sarcasmo y rodó los ojos—. ¡Dandote un beso! ¿Qué no es obvio?

— Si, es obvio, muy obvio, por eso lo dije —Ranma comenzó a caminar— ¿Qué no ves que alguien te puede ver?

— Oh, te da pena que te vean conmigo —susurró la chica en un hilo de voz.

Ranma se detuvo de inmediato y giró a verla. ¡Ah maldita sea! Odiaba tanto ver que pusiera esa cara. Le recordaba tanto a la de Akane, a la que tenia ese día.

— No me da verguenza —caminó hasta ella, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a andar hasta la escuela Furinkan—, es solo que hay cosas que todavia no deberias hacer en publico Nanak... Nana.

Nana sonrió debilmente y apretó más su mano a la de Ranma. Ella de verdad estaba enamorada.

Akane estaba colocando sus zapatos en su casillero sin prestar mucha atención. Bueno, más bien era que su atención estaba siendo dirigida hacia otra cosa. Ranma venía tomado de la mano con su novia. Ahora entraban a la escuela y todo mundo volteaba a verlos. Era la primera vez desde aquel beso que Ranma venía tan... Tan demostrativo con su relación a la escuela. Después de aquel beso todo el mundo se enteró que ellos salian pero aun así había rumores de que esa relación era falsa pues no parecian pareja. Si, que siempre Nanako se preocupaba por ir por él ya que vivia cerca pero que seguian sin parecerlo. Bien, ahora todo el mundo, incluyendola, veían que esa relación si era totalmente verdadera. Tal vez por eso Ranma había querido alcanzarla, para decirle que iba enserio con esa niña. Bien por él. Ok, a quien queria engañar, eso si que le dolía. Pero hacia mucho que había sido suficiente de lágrimas y de sufrir por el comportamiento de Ranma. Ya no más de nada de Ranma. Desde la boda le había dejado de importar. ¿Y entonces por qué sentia que litros de lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos? ¿Por qué su pecho dolia de esa manera? ¿Por qué su corazón seguia partiendose cada vez más?

— Akane, ¿estas bien? —Ryoga se paró frente a ella y cubrió su vista.

Akane levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Ryoga y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Él frunció el ceño pero aun asi la miro con ternura, llevo su mano al rostro de ella y con suavidad y cariño removió aquella gota salada con su pulgar.

— De la unica forma en que nunca te veras bella es cuando lloras, a menos que llores de felicidad, por supuesto.

Más lágrimas se acumularon en los grandes ojos de Akane, como no sabía en que momento estas saldrían lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreirle un poco a su amigo y decirle un gracias casi innaudible para después irse velozmente.

Ryoga la observó hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcanza. Ukyo se acercó a él.

— Lo bueno es que hace mucho que dejaste de estar interezado en ella, si no creeme que ya te hubiera convertido en P-chan y te estaria arrancando el cuero.

— Ranma es un imbecil, uno nunca deberia de hacer llorar a la mujer a la que ama —Ryoga se dió la vuelta, quedó frente a Ukyo y la tomó de las manos—. Te prometo que nunca te hare llorar Ukyo.

Akane subió con rápidez las escaleras que llevaban al techo de la escuela. Aventó la puerta de metal, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla y se pesco con fuerza de la reja de malla. Apretó por unos instantes sus manos en ella y luego se dejó caer.

La puerta que llevaba a la azotea nuevamente se abrió. Akane percivió como alguien se acercaba hasta ella, por un segundo pensó en Ranma —mas nunca creyó que era él, sabia de sobra como reconocerlo—. Unas manos se dejaron caer con suavidad sobre sus hombros.

— Akane, no llores más por él por favor. No merece, ni Ranma ni nadie que derrames tus lágrimas por él. Tu eres una mujer encantadora, hermosa, fuerte, independiente, no hay nada que no puedas hacer si te lo propones, tienes tantas cualidades y virtudes... Eres todo y más. Yo, si yo... Si tu me dejaras estar a tu lado jamas volverias a derramar una sola lágrima, si me dieras una oportunidad haría todo para hacer que siempre tuvieras tu hermosa sonrisa, esa que siempre ilumina mis días, en tu bello rostro —el chico levantó a Akane y la giró para que lo viera a los ojos—. Si me dejaras estar contigo haria todo lo que tuviera que hacer para que me amaras y dejaras de sufrir por él... Si pudiera ser quien esta en tu corazón, si tan solo... No quiero verte llorar nunca más. Tal vez tu piensas que todo esto es estupido, bobo, pero yo Akane, Akane yo si te amo, él no. Cuando alguien ama de verdad no hace lo que el ha hecho, cuando alguien ama de verdad lucha por esa persona y no desiste jamas.

Akane miró directamente a los ojos azules, casi celestes, de Konatsu. Vió su reflejo y se sintió peor. ¿Cómo era posible que Ranma causara eso en ella? ¿Cómo era posible que la pusiera en ese estado? Ella era una chica fuerte no alguien que llora por cualquier estupidez. Ranma era la estupidez más grande que existia.

"Cuando alguien ama de verdad lucha por esa persona y nunca desiste". Esa frase le cayó a Akane como un balde de agua fria. La mandó a un acantilado y la hizó caer en un avismo negro donde esa frase se repetía por todos lados escrita de diferentes formas. Una voz comenzó a sonar en ese avismo que ahora parecia sin fondo y lo unico que repetia era esa frase. ¿Eso queria decir que ni ella ni Ranma se habian amado de verdad?

Justo en el momento en que creyó que estaria perdida por siempre en ese lugar alguien la rescató. Konatsu la estaba besando, de una forma suave y muy dulce, tan tiernamente. Pero Akane no queria ser besada. Lo apartó con fuerza y apretó sus manos en puños a cada lado de si.

— Akane...

No lo dejó terminar y salió huyendo.

— Tendo Akane —dijo el profesor de biologia al pasar lista. Nadie contestó—. Curioso... Saotome, ¿por qué no ha venido la señorita Tendo?

— No, no lo se.

El profesor lo miró extrañado pero no dijo nada más y siguió pasando lista.

Ranma miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a la clase. ¿Donde demonios se habia metido Akane? Ella nunca se corria las clases. ¡Ahh! Pero es que el era un completo imbecil, claro que lo era. ¿Cómo era posible que terminara llegando de la mano a la escuela con Nanako cuando su intención era aclarar las cosas con Akane? Ni el mismo se entendia. Lo peor era que Nanako era una chica encantadora. Era divertida, amable, sincera, extrovertida, animada y tenia un gran corazón. Desde el día que Ranma y ella empezaron a salir siempre le preparaba un bento ella misma. Pasaba por el todas las mañanas. Se iban juntos y paseaban por ahi antes de llegar a sus casas. Y ahora hasta irian tomados de las manos. Cada día su relación crecía más y más. Ahora el no sabia como terminar con eso. Siendo sincero le gustaba estar con Nanako, no es que la quisiera, a quien queria era a Akane, pero con Nanako podia olvidarse aunque fuera por momentos de todos los sentimientos de dolor y frustración que había en su interior. El sabia que eso estaba mal, pues la estaba usando como una falsa salida, pero tampoco la queria lastimar.

Akane miraba el cielo. Las nubes no tenian ninguna forma en particular. Los rayos del sol no producian ese calor intenso que provocaba que te quisieras alejar de el, ahora solo era calido y se disfrutaba de el. Las lágrimas que derramó mientras corría hacia ahí y que siguieron cuando se recostó en el pasto ya se habian secado. Ella seguia suspirando de esa extraña manera en que siempre pasa cuando acabas de llorar.

Decidio que era suficiente de estar bajo el contacto directo del sol y se movió hacia un arbol. Movia sus manos con insistencia, arrancando pasto, moviendose la falda, acomodandose el cabello o lanzando piedritas al aire y cachandolas. Aun estaba muy nerviosa por su encuentro con Konatsu. Junto sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, y mordió las uñas de ambos pulgares. Dejó de hacer eso, tomó su mochila, la abrió y sacó un sobre. Lo miró por unos instantes hasta que se decidió a abrirlo.

**Akane:**

**Se que tal vez te paresca muy atrevido de mi parte y a la vez muy cobarde, el que te declare mis sentimientos de este modo. Supongo que ha de ser que mi abuelo siempre me dijo que los hombres solemos ser muy torpes y tontos con las palabras cuando queremos hablar de amor. ¿Sabes? El tiene mucha razón. Esta es la carta numero 55 que he escrito intentando decirte lo que siento por ti. No entiendo por que me es tan dificil hallar las palabras adecuadas. Pero en fin. Creo que aun por escrito no dejare de ser torpe y lo mejor sera que simplemente diga las cosas como son y sin tantos rodeos, que ya he dado bastantes.**

**Cuando yo te conoci supe al instante que terminaria enamorandome de ti. No es necesario decir que tuve razón, ¿verdad? Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu forma de hablar y de reir. Tu fuerza, tu caracter. Todo me encanto. Para mi mala suerte me entere que tenias novio, y todavia peor, que estabas comprometida y te ibas a casar. Aun asi no dude en acercarme a ti. Queria conocerte y saber todo de ti. De verdad me alegro mucho de que me hallas dado una oportunidad para hacerlo dejandome ser tu amigo, dejandome estar cerca de ti.**

**Quise verte solo como una amiga, te aseguro que lo intente, pero no me fue y nunca me sera posible hacerlo. Cada día que me volvía más cercano a ti me gustabas más, y un día aquel gusto se transformo en algo más serio y más fuerte. Te empecé a querer.**

**Este sentimiento crece muy rápido y creo que nunca dejara de hacerlo. Mientras más pase el tiempo más te voy a querer. Y quererte de este modo me gusta, y no me da miedo ni me arrepiento de que este sentimiento se desarrollara hacia ti, porque tu eres la mejor chica que pueda existir.**

**Se bien que tu no estas enamorada de mi, que a pesar de lo que ha pasado tu lo sigues amando a él. Te entiendo, el amor llega sin dar aviso y no te permite elegir a quien amar. Pero aun asi quiero que sepas que yo estoy aqui. Yo si te amo y si te valoro. Yo quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero hacer que nunca estes triste o enojada. Quiero hacer todo y mas para que te sientas realmente amada.**

**Akane, si tu me das una oportunidad te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir. Solo dejame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, dejame demostrarte que aun puedes ser verdaderamente feliz y que, que puedes amar de nuevo. Dejame sanar tu corazón.**

**Por favor piensalo. Por favor, por favor, dame una oportunidad.**

**Te amo, te amo muchisimo.**

Akane leyó y releyó la carta casi las 55 veces que Konatsu la reescribio. Suspiró. Konatsu tenia toda la razón, el amor no te daba la oportunidad de escoger a esa persona especial. Si lo hiciera ella hubiera escogido a alguien como él.

Tocó sus labios con su dedo indice. Ahora pensaba que no debia de haber reaccionado de esa manera. Konatsu la queria bien, la queria de verdad. ¿Seria que lo mejor era darle una oportunidad? Darse a si misma una oportunidad. No tenia porque estar cerrada al amor. ¿Cierto? No tenia por que aferrarse a alguien que ya habia demostrado que estaba haciendo su vida aparte. Era mejor cerrar aquel capitulo de su vida y dar comienzo a uno nuevo. Uno mejor y más feliz. Pero para ser feliz no solo necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera, necesitaba dejar su depresión y su tristeza de lado. Era momento de salir adelante y seguir con su vida. Si, ahora lo tenia más que claro y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

_"Adios Ranma"._

La noche llegó más pronto de lo imaginado. Ranma ya estaba en casa, sobre el tejado, observando directamente hacia la entrada de la casa Tendo. Toda la tarde se la habia pasado buscando a Akane por todos lados. Recorrió una y otra vez la ciudad. Regresó más de tres veces a todos los lugares en los que posiblemente la chica podria estar, pero jamas la encontro.

Se sentia tan preocupado. Sabia perfectamente que Akane era más que capaz a la hora de defenderse, pero, eso no quitaba que el se sintiera así. Encima estaba que esa preocupación que sentía no solo era por la integridad fisica de la chica, sino tambien por sus sentimientos. Aun se le hacia increible que por más decidido que iba esa mañana en arreglar las cosas con Akane, todo siguiera igual.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos tremendamente. ¿Acaso habia dicho que todo seguia igual? Pues no habia podido estar mas equivocado. Akane acababa de llegar... con Konatsu. Ahora se despedian y... ¡La besaba! ¡Konatsu la estaba besando! ¡¿Como demonios se atrevia a besar a su mujer?

— ¡AKANE! —lanzó un grito furico y bajó de un salto del tejado, llegando hasta donde la chica y Konatsu.

La pareja se separó. Akane miró con molestia a Ranma. Konatsu sin ningun gesto en especial.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ranma? —cuestionó la chica sin ninguna intensión de ocultar su enojo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —reclamó el de la trenza sintiendo que su corazón se iba a parar de lo rápido que estaba latiendo.

— Akane, nos vemos mañana, ¿si? ¿O te gustaria que me quedara? —preguntó Konatsu viendo con gran amor a la chica, cosa que no le hizo ni la menor gracia a Ranma.

— No te preocupes, no vemos mañana.

— No te quiere aqui, mejor largate.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ranma y Akane. Él no le quito la vista a Konatsu, la cual era más que gelida y hasta cortante. Ella lo miró con ternura y agradecimiento, de inmediato miro a Ranma de la misma manera en que el miraba a Konatsu. El chico se acercó a Akane, la besó en la mejilla y se alejo de ahi. Sin embargo no fue muy lejos.

Ranma sintió la vista de Akane, se estremeció y se dispusó a confrontarla. Primero iba a exigirle una explicación y segundo iba a hacer lo que planeo esa mañana; hablar de sus sentimientos, decirle que la seguia amando, y pedirle una ultima opotunidad.

— A...

— No entiendo porque hiciste esa espantosa intromisión, pero te pido de favor que nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, fue sumamente vergonzoso y de mal gusto —interrupió de inmediato la chica—. Y aunque no deberia de hacerlo, te voy a decir algo. Konatsu y yo comenzamos una relación a partir de hoy. Se que seguramente eso a ti te importe un comino, pero creo que por nuestro pasado y porque vivimos en la misma casa es necesario que lo sepas. Que tengas buena noche.

Ranma sintió el más grande nudo en la garganta, se quedo pasmado. Observó con dolor como Akane se alejaba nuevamente de él y un agujero se abrió en su pecho. Se sacudió interiormente y pudó moverse. Dió dos pasos, llevó su mano hasta la de Akane y la pescó. No cometeria el mismo error, no la dejaria ir de nuevo.

— Akane, te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Tu eres la unica mujer que puede ocupar mi corazón, si te alejas de mi me dejaras un hoyo negro sin nada en el, y no quiero eso. Me gusta que tu seas el motivo por el que mi corazón lata. Akane —suspiró, se pegó a su espalda y sintió que volvia a vivir al olfatear el shampoo de jazmines en su cabello. Tomó la otra mano de la chica y continuó—... Se que es muy tarde para pedir una oportunidad de volver a estar a tu lado, pero aun asi te la pedire y te prometo que si me la das...

— Perdon —dijo la chica con un hilo de voz y se alejó de el—. Ranma, eso no puede ser... Tienes, razón, ya es muy tarde.

Ranma se quedó congelado, procesando aquellas palabras. Aquellas palabras que carecian de sentido. Akane lo amaba, él lo sabia, lo sentia, lo notaba. No habia razón alguna para que ella dijera eso. Le queria dar una lección por su comportamiento, claro era eso, seguro.

— Akane, se que no he sido el mejor novio del mundo, se que he cometido muchisimos errores, que he sido egoista, que he hecho cosas que no deberia pero, si he hecho algo bien eso ha sido amarte y te juro que nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

La chica guardo silencio. Ranma dió un alto salto y cayó frente a ella. Akane levantó la vista. La mirada de Ranma era tan tierna, estaba tan llena de amor. Pero no podia volver a cometer los mismos errores. Ranma ya le habia fallado demasiado y si lo perdonaba ¿quien le aseguraba que no volveria a pasar lo mismo? ¿Quien le aseguraba que no volveria a terminar con el corazón roto por culpa de algun acto egoista de él?

Ella ya habia madurado, pensaba diferente y ahora queria sentir diferente. Ya habia tomado la decisión de intentar encontrar el amor con alguien que desde el principio demostrara que la queria y no iba a cambiar de parecer. No habia más Ranma y Akane.

Bien, ahora solo habia que decirlo.

— No Ranma, no habra más oportunidades nunca más. Esta mañana, por un segundo pense que ibamos, que tu... Pero no, la preferiste a ella, y no me digas que no, por que es la verdad. Y con eso me hiciste darme cuenta que nunca nada estara bien entre tu y yo. Es que el tu y yo no funciona. Hubo un tiempo en el que pense que si lo hacia, que podriamos superar cualquier cosa, cualquier obstaculo. Pero cuando pasan los años, y las cosas siguen igual te das cuenta que tal vez lo que quieres no es lo mejor. Te das cuenta que a veces el amor no es suficiente y que todo puede más que el.

Ranma quizó decir muchas cosas, pero nada venia a su mente. Y su corazón, su corazón parecia que nunca más iba a a funcionar. Bajo la vista y se dio la vuelta. Ahora se daba cuenta que aquel error que cometio el dia de su boda era mucho más grande de lo que el hubiera podido imaginar.

Akane lo observó irse. Si, sentia la necesidad de correr tras él y perdonarle todo. No lo hizo, no queria lo de siempre. No queria volver a sufrir de esa manera. Y nunca lo haria, pues sabia muy bien que nunca amaria a nadie como lo amaba a él.

Esa noche ambos lloraron en silencio, recordaron todo lo que habian vivido juntos e imaginaron las vidas que hubieran llevado de no haber cometido tantos errores.

...

**¿Y bien? Les gusto. Si, el final esta muy simple tal vez, pero es que, no se, senti que luego me iba a alargar a algo mas que a un one-shot. Como quiera creo que no estuvo tan mal, ¿o si? Bueno pueden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamaciones, o lo que se les ocurra en un review. Claro, todo con respeto, ¡eh! Jeje, bueno, nos leemos. **

**Ten, espero que te guste un poquito xD**


End file.
